In order to evaluate right ventricular function in septic shock, radionuclide-determined right ventricular ejection fractions with simultaneous hemodynamics are determined. Left ventricular ejection fractions are also determined for comparison with right ventricular changes. On serial studies, both right and left ventricles are found to develop a decrease in ejection fraction and increase in end diastolic volume index (compared to critically ill, non-septic control patients) which return toward normal as the patient recovers from the septic shock episode. The nonsurvivors do not have significant changes in left or right ventricular size or function from the initial study to within 24 hours of death.